<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosting for Your Frown by RoxieLexy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943305">Frosting for Your Frown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy'>RoxieLexy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cake, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Cooking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Baking, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieLexy/pseuds/RoxieLexy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton is sad and wants to make a cake, however, as the impulsive heart of the group, Patton is not supposed to bake alone. He doesn't want to disturb the others with his problems though! He would be extra careful!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosting for Your Frown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wanted to post this long ago but couldn't work up the courage. I hope you enjoy it and that it makes someone smile! Stay safe, peeps!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was in the kitchen, twisting the edge of his apron around his fingers. Logan had told him, repeatedly, that he was not to do anything in the kitchen without his supervision. The moral side shifted around a few times. He’d been having a rough week. Roman had been late coming home from a quest and, when he had finally stumbled in, he had needed patching up. Virgil had been slightly distant the whole week and, while Patton was proud of him for learning to cope with his own problem healthily, he missed him. Logan himself had been extra busy with planning and scheduling. Patton considered Logan’s order. He’d given it a few weeks ago, though! Surely Patton could be trusted now. He’d only needed Logan to intervein seven times in the past three weeks. Of course, Logan had done most of the cooking in the past three weeks but that was beside the point. The determined puff-ball straightened his glasses and opened the cupboard. He arched up on his tippy-toes and grabbed the large cook book off the top shelf. He lowered it carefully onto the counter and let it fall open. He looked at the recipe that stared back at him. It was in Roman’s curly handwriting and read: “The Perfect Chocolate Cake to Wake Up Your Cursed Princess With” it sounded Pattonly Perfect. With a smile and a hop, Patton set about preparing the dessert. All was going smoothly until he got to the sugar. He looked skeptically at the amount in the recipe. He bit his lip and then decided to add just a tiny bit more sugar. Nothing much. Just a half a cup. Satisfied with the improvement, Patton turned sharply to grab the next ingredient and knocked into the carton of eggs. Two of the large eggs tumbled from the counter and broke on the floor. Patton gasped slightly and bent to pick up the shells. He grabbed a few napkins and quickly swiped up the mess. The floor would be slippery, but he promised himself he’d mop it later. Problem taken care of he resumed his baking. <br/>“Hey, Pat?” The moral side started at the unexpected greeting and dumped some coco powder in the process. Virgil flinched at realizing that he’d startled the fatherly figment, but Patton shot him a big smile. <br/>“Hey, Verge!” He grinned, “Didn’t see ya there!” Virgil smirked in spite of himself. <br/>“Just wanted you to know that Roman and I are going into the Imagination. He wants me help him with his ‘Spooky Forest’.” Patton’s brow drew together.<br/>“That sounds…safe?” He tried. The anxious boy chuckled. <br/>“Don’t worry, Patton, I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything too stupid.” He waved at the side before stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. Patton nodded and waved back. As Virgil disappeared, he allowed himself to smile tiredly. He was so happy that his Kiddos were getting along now. It was such a weight off his shoulders, no more big fights to break up. Patton shook his head to rid it of those thoughts. He had no reason to think so selfishly! He was happy because Roman and Virgil were happy. That was all. He nodded at the much more positive sounding reasoning and then yawned. He was a little sleepy, he guessed but he had a cake to finish! Recalling this, he carefully poured the batter into a greased pan and slid it into the oven. He glanced at the clock and made a mental calculation as to the time his prize would be done. Seemed like it’d be done in about an episode and a half of his cartoon of choice. A smile lit up his features as he turned and walked out to the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. <br/>	The smell of something burning woke Patton. He sniffed before sitting bolt upright. His eyes widened as he saw the smoke in the kitchen. He rushed out and grabbed the oven mitts. The cake was ruined. Patton looked sadly at the disaster and sniffed slightly. Tears wanted to come but he blinked hard. This wasn’t something to cry over! He was just being silly! With a forced chuckle, he stood and walked towards the counter to set the cake down. He slipped. The pan went flying into the air and landed with a loud clash on the floor next to Patton. Now he couldn’t stop the waterworks. He tried to muffle the noise with his hand and so missed the sound of frantic feet on the stairs.<br/>“Patton? Is that you? I heard a -” Logan stopped mid-sentence and looked at the man on the floor, “-ruckus.” He finished. Patton looked up at him with watery eyes and saw Logan’s eyes dart back and forth, taking in the scene and drawing conclusions. The logical side sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What have I told you,” he asked slowly, making Patton flinch, “about cooking or baking alone?” Patton tried to answer, he really did, but his lip wobbled, and he sobbed as soon as his mouth opened. Logan looked at him alarm. He hadn’t intended to make Patton cry!<br/>“I’m so s-sorry, L-lo!” It seemed that the moral side had finally found his voice. Logan carefully approached the sob-story and lowered himself down onto floor, trying not to think of the flour, cake crumbs, and coco powder that would be all over his outfit. <br/>“Patton? Are you hurt?” Patton’s safety in the moment was the priority. A small shake of the head confirmed that Patton had sustained no injuries. Logan assessed the situation again. The cake on the floor was unsavable but Patton must’ve already been under some distress as he’d ruined cakes before and never had so sensitive a reaction. He cautiously raised an arm and slipped it over Patton’s shoulders. The mood seemed to lighten significantly. Patton leaned against Logan and let a few more tears slip out. Logan shifted to allow his emotional friend more comfort in their current position. “Don’t cry.” He instructed softly, “This is an easily rectifiable situation.” <br/>	He allowed Patton to sit for a few more moments before he urged them both up. He directed Patton to make hot chocolate (one of the only recipes he could make without becoming too impulsive about it) while Logan made quick work of putting the kitchen back in order. <br/>	“Now,” he clapped his hands together, “let us make a cake.” Patton stared at him with surprise. Logan? Encouraging the creation of cake? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and boldly marched up to his spectacled companion. <br/>	“Open your mouth.” He demanded. Logan blinked.<br/>	“What?”<br/>“Open your mouth! I need to make sure you don’t have a snake tongue!” Logan looked baffled before understanding dawned his features and then slight frustration.<br/>“Oh, for goodness’ sake, Patton, Deceit does not-” Patton stuck his lower lip out in determination and Logan breathed heavily through his nose before letting his jaw fall open. The moral side inched closer to look critically at the pink tongue. He grasped Logan’s chin carefully to accommodate for the other’s greater height. Logan rolled his eyes wearily and shifted uncomfortably. Patton stepped back and smiled up at his friend.<br/>“You’re good!”<br/>“That’s subjective.”<br/>“Yep, definitely my Lo-Lo!” <br/>“Please refrain from calling my that.” <br/>The small talk went back and forth as Logan assisted Patton in beginning a new recipe. He made sure that Patton measured the ingredients correctly and kept him from adding too many extra ingredients. The logical side also took charge of the oven to ensure his own sanity as well as Patton’s safety. Time seemed to fly for Patton who was enjoying himself to the full, even when he pouted at Logan’s restrictions on the different candy’s he could add to the cake. He stared proudly at the two cooling treats and hummed happily as he licked the icing off the beater. His legs swung back and forth from his perch on the counter. Logan stood a few feet away, folding whipped cream into the frosting with a spatula. Patton wished that someone had been there to capture the moment. It was so rare to get Logan to team up with any of them, especially to do something enjoyable. The clink of the metal mixing bowl being set down fully on the counter snapped his attention back to the present. <br/>“Ready to assemble the cake?” Logan asked. Patton nodded and jumped down. He paused,<br/>“Can we put Crofters in between the layers?” Logan’s eyes lit up and a pleasant smile graced his features.<br/>“I believe that is an acceptable idea. Might I recommend strawberry or raspberry? It will compliment the chocolate wonderfully.” Patton clapped and took the jars out of the cupboard.<br/>“We’ll do half strawberry and half raspberry, and it’ll be the berry best cake ever!” He giggled as Logan groaned slightly but grabbed two frosting spreaders accordingly. <br/>They finished the cake smoothly and Patton covered the final layer of frosting with sprinkles. He placed it on the center of the table and smiled proudly at it. The frosting flipped up in the areas that Patton had done while Logan’s spots had a smooth pattern made by the strokes of his spatula. It had personality; Patton decided. Logan was already cleaning up the second mess they’d made when Patton hugged him excitedly. Logan dropped a dish into the sink full of soapy water in surprise. The water splashed onto his tie and he sighed. He carefully patted Patton’s hands in acknowledgment of his gesture. With a final squeeze, Patton pulled away, smiling up at his logical friend. <br/>“Thank you for baking a cake with me, Logan.” The sincerity of the statement was seen in Patton’s eyes and Logan allowed himself a small smile as he nodded in response.<br/>“Certainly, Patton. I am most willing to assist you. Next time, please tell me what you desire so I can plan accordingly.” Patton twisted his apron around his fingers again as he battled internally with his next request. <br/>“Logan?” He finally asked. The logical facet hummed in response, having returned to the sudsy task of washing the dishes. “Would you like some cake? We could watch one of those nifty documentaries you like…please?” Logan’s thoughts were almost loud enough to be heard. Patton could guess that he was going through the many tasks he still wished to accomplish, and he waited anxiously for an answer. At last, Logan turned to him,<br/>“I have rearranged my schedule to accommodate for a break. Allow me to complete washing these dishes and we will begin the social activity.” Patton giggled and clapped before rushing to the cupboard to dig out the plates. <br/>After a short argument about who should cut the cake, how big the slices should be, and an agreement to watch a documentary on why dogs were considered man’s best friend, Patton fell asleep against Logan’s shoulder. The logical side hadn’t noticed until Patton’s heavy weight landed on him. He looked down in surprise and noticed the strained look on his fellow side. He quietly attempted to determine a solution to his situation when a flash caught his attention. Virgil, phone in hand, snapped another photo. Roman was already heading towards the cake. <br/>“Virgil, stop that immediately! Roman, don’t eat the whole cake! No, that is still much to large a portion size!” Logan growled in a low but clear voice, no reason to wake Patton. Roman rolled his eyes,<br/>“Fine, Mom.” Virgil snorted as Logan arched an eyebrow. Virgil sauntered over to the table and stole the large piece that Logan and disapproved of from Roman and began to shovel it into his mouth, staring at Logan the whole time. <br/>“You’re going to get diabetes.” Logan warned but Virgil only shrugged.<br/>“We’re all dying anyway, might as well have fun with it.” Logan groaned. Roman took his own, slightly smaller piece and sat down on the other side of Logan. Virgil crawled up on the side table and made himself comfortable. Logan sighed again while Roman chuckled in amusement. Virgil made a face, nearly making the fanciful side choke on laughter and cake. Logan scolded Virgil,<br/>“Do you want to wake Patton?” He hissed at the two of them. As if aware he was the subject of conversation, Patton shifted and moved closer to Logan. The three conscious sides froze in anticipation. Roman wished he’d gotten a photo of Virgil’s panicked look from the fear that he’d actually woken the older side. Patton sighed and then stilled. Relief flowed into the room. <br/>Silence reigned for a while then. Logan, accepting his fate, conjured a book and began to read. A snore caught his attention. He looked towards Roman and raised his arm just in time to keep the royal side from falling on his book. Instead, the creative side’s head landed in his lap. Virgil somehow managed to grab Roman’s empty plate and fork before they could stain the carpet. He took them to the kitchen before returning and taking another picture. Logan huffed in annoyance.<br/>“You’re not going to help me, are you?” Virgil smirked, <br/>“Nope!” He confirmed, popping the ‘p’ to drive home his point. He pocketed his phone before wandering over to Patton and climbing onto the sofa behind him. “Night, Specs.” He yawned.<br/>“It’s not night time.” Logan pointed out, clearly confused, but he got no response. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and looked at the other sides. He really had to review his lecture on proper sleeping schedules, clearly he would have to give it again soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>